finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arise
.]] '''Arise' (アレイズ, Areizu), also known as Life 2 or Full-Life, is a recurring White Magic spell. It usually resurrects one KO'ed ally and completely restores their HP. It can also destroy undead monsters if used against them. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Full-Life', also known as LIF2 in the Famicom release and Life2 in the Origins release, is a level 8 White Magic spell from which revives a unit from KO and fully restores their HP. The spell can be bought at Lufenia and can only be learnt by the White Wizard Job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 40 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III '''Arise', also known as Life2, is a White Magic Level 8 spell it can be used only by a Devout, a Sage, and a Onion Knight. This spell can be bought in Eureka for 60,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Arise', also known as Life 2 or Full-Life, can be used by Rosa and Porom. It costs 52 MP in all versions bar the Nintendo DS where it costs 70 MP, and affects a single target. ''Final Fantasy V '''Arise' is a Level 6 White Magic and costs 50 MP to cast. This spell can only be bought in Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Arise', or Life 2 is learned by the Esper Phoenix at a rate of x2. Terra also learns it automatically at level 49. It costs 60 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Life2' is the second level of the Revive Materia. It costs 100 MP to use and 45,000 AP learn. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Full-Life' can be drawn by characters from enemies and certain Draw Points. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Full-Life' is a White Magic spell only Eiko can use. It is learned from the Siren's Flute and Light Robe for 90 AP and costs 24 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy X '''Full-Life' is a spell located on Rikku's side of the Sphere Grid. This spell can be used by all characters. It costs 50 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Full-Life' is a spell that can be used only by the White Mage Dressphere. It costs 160 AP and costs 60 MP to cast. It also can be used on the Immortal Soul Garment Grid after going through all the nodes. Moogle Life and Moogle Lifeja are a form of Full-Life, available only on Yuna's Mascot Dressphere. Moogle Life revives one KO'ed ally with full HP and MP, while Moogle Lifeja revives and fully restores up to two KO'ed party members with full HP and MP. Moogle Life is initially learned and cost 40 MP to cast, while Moogle Lifeja requires 40 AP to master and costs 60 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Arise' can be purchased in Balfonheim for 9,700 gil, but cannot be used until the White Magick 6 License is learned. It costs 50 MP to casts and 50 LP to learn. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Arise is a White Magick 10 License. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Arise', also known as Raise2, is learned by the White Mage. It costs 600 JP to learn. It costs 20 MP to use and has a speed of 10. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Spirits of life, give a new life to the soul! Raise2!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Full-Life' is learned by White Mages. It is acquired through the Nirvana Staff for 300 AP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Arise' is learned by the White Mage from the Nirvana Staff. It costs 400 AP to learn. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Arise' can be cast by piling two Raise spells. It restores 100% HP and 50% SP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Arise' is cast by stacking two Raise spells. Gallery File:FFIVFull-Life.png|Full-Life in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Arise.png|Arise in Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:FFIV_TAY_Arise.png|Arise in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. File:Raise & Arise FFVA.png|Arise in Final Fantasy V. File:FFVI_Arise.png|Arise in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Life2.png|Life 2 in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Full-Life.png|Full-Life in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Full Life.png|Full-Life in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFT_Arise.jpg|Arise in Final Fantasy Tactics. Category:White Magic